


Roguish Eyes

by Ciaryn



Category: Be My Princess, Voltage Inc.
Genre: F/M, Fairies, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaryn/pseuds/Ciaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince Edward fanfic based on my headcannon that Prince Edward is intuitive and actually does see fairies. </p>
<p>I figure there must be a reason why all the Princes were so eager to help him in Prince Edwards Princess sequel and it was Edward who was instrumental in bringing the MC to the ball in the non Gree route in the first place so I took that, combined it with the other headcanon and ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roguish Eyes

Prince Edward made his way to the garden a little after the sun had risen. It was earlier than normal for him but he had woken up knowing he had dreamt something important and it had to do with a song that was stuck in his head. It was a very old song he had heard on a cartoon show on one of his visits in Liberty when he was a child. He thought it was a sweet song, all about meeting a girl in the park, but he couldn’t understand why it kept playing over and over in his head all of a sudden after not thinking about it in years. In times like this, he always went to consult with his dearest friends but he had to be careful not to be discovered as he had a duty to protect them and knowledge of them from the general public who wouldn’t understand and might use them for evil.

"While strolling in the park one day" the song kept playing as he walked. Prince Edward shook his head as if to try to shake the song out. When he got to his secret rose garden he called out softly and was promptly surrounded by rose petals and colored orbs. The orbs danced around him teasing him and giving him fleeting kisses on the cheek and playing with his hair before he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder and a tiny hand tugged on his earlobe.

"You’re here early today my darling boy" said a light, high voice next to his ear. Edward smiled as he sat down then held out a hand at shoulder height. A dainty fairy, hair and clothing as red as the roses he loved, stepped onto the hand and he gently lowered it till the fairy could step onto the table in front of him. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at the handsome Prince. Al the fairies adored him because of his sweet and protective nature and had looked out for him since the first time they realized he could see them. She studied him a little closer and noticed a change in him. His eyes were worried but she saw something that made her smile.

"Not that I am not glad to see you but what brings you here so early? Don’t you have a party to go to today?"

Edward smiled “I do but I have a question for you. The past few nights I have been dreaming about something important and I wake up happy but it escapes me when I try to think of it” he went on to explain about the song playing over and over in his head and as he told his story other fairies came to join them. They encouraged him to sing the song for them. It was a bit embarrassing but if it made his beautiful audience happy what else could he do?

They all clapped and flew around him excitedly. His eyes took in the sight before finally settling back on the red clad fairy before him. “What do you think this is all about Dasplae? I wouldn’t normally think anything of it but I feel restless and a bit out of sorts.”

Dasplae smiled at him. “I could tell you but it would spoil the surprise. But I can tell you it has something to do with how you have helped change a lot of people’s lives for the better.”

Edward cocked his head to the side, a perplexed expression on his face. “What do you mean? I can’t think of anyone like that”

Dasplae laughed at him “Think of your fellow Princes. How have you helped them?” Upon seeing Edwards still puzzled face she explained further. “Think about it when you see them tonight. Tomorrow, you can come and tell us the good news. Now go before one of these others spill the beans” She flew up and kissed Edward lightly on the cheek before turning back into an orb. She danced once, twice around his head, then faded back into the roses where they all lived. One by one the orbs all disappeared while he tried to think of what Dasplae had just told him.

"All in the merry month of May," the song kept repeating as he went through his day and went on to Nobel Michel. Come to think of it, it was May wasn’t it? The thought made him smile.

Upon arriving in Nobel Michel he spotted Prince Wilfred with his princess on his arm. Edward thought back to what the Fairy Queen had told him. He remembered how a year ago he had met the girl who was now Wilfred’s princess on the street. He had always had feelings about people and situations, even if he didn’t know precisely what the purpose was or what was supposed to happen, he always seemed to have a knack for knowing certain things had to happen and the fairies encourage him in those feelings so when he saw the girl on the street and got the urge to invite her to the party that evening he did so promptly. He could not have predicted that she and Wilfred would end up in love but he was very happy that he had followed that urge as she seemed to have melted Wilfred’s reserve. Not that he had ever seen WIlfred as all that cold but he knew others did and he could see the change that having his princess had brought to him. For her, Prince Wilfred had gone against the traditions of his country and fought for his own happiness, something that no one had ever expected of Prince WIlfred. Edward smiled softly as he watched the two of them so obviously happy and in love. He was genuinely happy for them and glad he had some small part to play in their happiness. 

His eyes went to Prince Keith next. Edward’s eyes sparkled when he saw the usually arrogant’s prince’s expression soften as he leaned down to kiss his princess. Come to think of it, Edward had also brought this girl to a party where she and Keith had met. That relationship had started out with an odd misunderstanding but the change the girl had on Prince Keith had been astounding. Prince Keith was full of pride, too much so sometimes, but he had been able to change and kneel to ask for help for his country due to the love of his princess. 

A laugh from behind him caused him to turn around. “Ed! Long time no see” Prince Roberto clapped him on the shoulder, eyes sparkling. Prince Edward smiled at him, noticing yet again that the loneliness that had plagued his friend most of his life was gone, no doubt thanks to the beauty holding Roberto’s hand.  
"Good to see you again Prince Roberto. Princess, you are looking as lovely as usual." He bowed and kissed the Princess’ hand.  
"Hey now Ed, I may have you to thank for bringing her into my life but I won’t let you try to steal her" Roberto laughed as he snaked an arm around his Princess’ waist and pulled her closer.  
The Princess laughed ”I really don’t think he would try to steal me, he set up that whole trip to try to get us closer remember?”  
"That is true. Ed, I really can’t tell you enough how much I appreciate this. You are a good friend and someday I hope you have the same happiness I have found in part thanks to you."  
"I really didn’t do anything. The two of you were meant to be"  
"Be that as it may, I feel we owe you" Prince Roberto bowed. "If you will excuse us, I have to help my Princess here get ready for the party. ZIppers are tricky things and she might need help" The Princess blushed and waved good bye to Edward as Roberto dragged her away.   
Edward smiled after them.

As he walked on he spotted Prince Glenn and his beautiful Princess. That was another girl he had introduced to one of his fellow Princes. He remembered that week of prince training where Glenn had brought long his younger brother, Alan, and the girl with him. The fairies had told him one night that they had seen Glenn making a daisy crown for the girl and had danced with her in the garden. Later on, they told him about how they had heard from the fairies of Oriens how Glenn and the girl had known each other as children and how Glenn had always loved her. Edward shook his head and smiled as he remembered the fairy gossip. It was such an unusual coincidence, that he had run across the girl then invited her to the party where they met and were able to rekindle their love. Prince Glenn looked up from looking at his Princess adoringly and blushed when he saw Edward looking at him. He hurriedly pulled his girl along into the castle, hoping no one else had noticed his blush.

"Your Highness, is everything alright?"  
Edward turned to him with a start as he had not noticed Louis sudden appearance beside him.   
"Ah yes, I just got caught up in reminiscing about the past year or so and the many changes that have gone on in the lives of my fellow Princes" as he said that Edward noticed Prince Joshua holding his hand out as he helped his Princess out of the limousine that had brought them. 

Louis and Edward both smiled at the sight. Since finding his princess, Prince Joshua had started smiling more and relaxing, especially in her presence. Edward thought back to the time when Roberto had roped some of them into a pajama party at DresVans. It was the first time he had ever seen Prince Joshua act jealous and then later on he had been astonished to see Prince Joshua cajoled into trying something new to eat by the girl who became Joshua’s princess. The Princess has cracked Joshua’s reserve and even though Joshua was still a bit awkward, it was easier to talk to him and get him to compromise on certain issues.   
Louis spoke up beside him. “Seeing them together makes me happy that the rice ball incident didn’t have a negative effect on them.”  
Prince Edward turned to Louis with a quizzical look on his face. “Rice ball incident?”  
Louis looked uncomfortable for a moment then decided he might as well tell Prince Edward the story since he had already said too much.  
"Jan told me that when the Princess left DresVans the first time she made Prince Joshua some rice balls and Prince Joshua liked them so much he basically kidnapped the Princess and brought her back to DresVans to make some more. Of course, Jan thinks this was really just a cover for the Prince’s real feelings since at the time His Highness was having difficulties expressing himself."  
Prince Edward laughed at hearing this tale.Louis looked at him a bit anxiously “Don’t worry Louis, I won’t mention it to anyone”  
Louis looked relieved. It wasn’t like him to gossip but he was slightly worried about His Highness and had spoken without thinking.

In the past year Prince Edward had seemed to be a regular cupid, introducing every one of the Princes and their butlers to their loves and in some cases, actively helping them. Even Louis himself had fallen in love with someone that Prince Edward had brought to a party. Louis knew His Highness was genuinely happy for all his friends but couldn’t help but wonder if at any point Prince Edward felt unhappy at his own seemingly bad luck in finding love.

A ringing sound interrupted Louis thoughts. He checked his cell phone and put it away quickly. “Excuse me Your Highness, it seems I am needed in the kitchen” Louis bowed and hastened away,

Prince Edward kept walking around the castle and thought about all the Princes. It made him happy to think of all the happy couples he had helped bring together. He spotted Zain, Nobel Michel’s butler, with his fiancee in the hallway and smiled as he went past. The words Dasplae had said this morning echoed in his head. Maybe this is what she had meant about helping change people’s lives? Seeing his friends happy brought him a lot of happiness so that must be what she was talking about. It made his day to have witnessed all of that happiness although he was still not sure what the song had to do with it.

The song started playing again in his head at that moment.   
"While strolling in the park one day,All in the merry month of May"

He turned a corner and saw a young woman in front of him who seemed lost. Prince Edward went up to her as the song kept playing in his head

"Excuse me miss, do you need help?"  
The girl turned around and looked at him and the song got louder all of a sudden. His eyes met hers suddenly “A roguish pair of eyes they took me by surprise” Edward’s world came into sharp focus as he fell into those gold colored eyes “In a moment my poor heart they stole away!”


End file.
